


Don't Want To Fall

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Childhood Friends, College AU, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Love Confessions, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Allura had sworn that when her and Lotor started having casual sex that it would never mean anything.  Lotor had sworn that it would never mean anything.So why was it starting to mean something?





	Don't Want To Fall

Allura didn't know what felt better, Lotor's lips against the skin of her neck or the way his cock was slowly working her up to an orgasm. Both were good and she wouldn't deny that her rival club representative definitely knew what he was doing, but she really didn't want to admit that to him.

Especially not when just before this intimate encounter the two of them had been arguing about which club really needed the grant that the university was giving them.

Allura had argued that the archery club needed the grant, they were growing in numbers thanks to a certain member bringing more members in and as such they needed more equipment in order to make sure that everyone was catered for. Lotor on the other hand, had argued that, the fencing club needed the grant for the same reasons.

Now Allura, knew nothing about how much fencing equipment cost - but she had a feeling that it was less than her club’s costs, so she had risen to the bait that Lotor had given her. She had told him as such in the committee meeting and when the leader of the committee, Shiro, had told them to take their arguing outside - both of them were more than happy too.

The had kept up appearances, arguing as they walked away before hastily dragging each other into the unisex toilets to do what they did best during each one of those meetings - _hook up._

And that was how they had gotten here. Allura's skirt hiked up against her waist, as Lotor had pressed her against the wall and slipped inside without much preparation needed. She hated that the pair of them arguing turned her on so much, but she didn't want to stop this, not when it felt so much better than the awkward prom night sex she had experienced.

Lotor knew what he was doing, that much was clear. It was clear in the way that his fingers danced over Allura's bare skin. The way that he made sure to pay attention to the sensitive skin on her neck. The way he murmured sweet nothings as he rocked his hips into her at such an angle that the pair of them climaxed at the same time.

Lotor knew what he was doing, and Allura would rather be dead before she admitted that.

Which made what she wanted to talk to him all that harder. She gave herself a couple of minutes to catch her breath, focusing on sorting out her clothing as her partner cleaned himself up and threw away the condom. She bit her lip as Lotor turned back to her and she blinked when he brushed some of her silver curls out of her face.

"You have that look on your face that says something is bothering you Allura." He says, his voice low and husky. It normally makes the silver haired female weak at the knees when she hears it, and it very nearly was having the same effect right now, she was just trying extremely hard not to let it affect her.

"What are we doing?" She says as she takes a step back to look at Lotor fully. He was still the attractive boy that she had grown up with, his features were a lot more sharper now, but he was very much the same as what she remembered. Minus the piercings in his ears, they were new.

"Pardon?"

"What are we doing?" Allura repeats a little exasperatedly. She had expected him not to get what she meant when she had first started to think about confessing to him, but now that she was actually telling him; it felt so much worse.

"No, I heard you I just don't understand." Lotor shifts to fold his arms and Allura curses whichever God decided that it was a good idea to have his shirt show off his muscles when he moved his arms. They were making it incredibly hard to focus on what she needed to say, rather than simply asking for another round.

"What is this? What are we?" She says as she folds her arms too. If her arms were folded at least she wouldn't be tempted to touch him. She would just mentally undress him instead. Much safer. Although the silver haired woman had never thought that she would be having this conversation in a toilet of all places.

"We're club reps that bang Allura. There's nothing more to it." While Lotor's tone is blunt, Allura doesn't miss the glimmer of something else in his eyes. She had learnt long ago that to know the brunette's true intentions you were better off watching his eyes than taking his words at face value.

"Yes, but at one point we were more than that. What happened?" She knew the story. She knew what had happened. She just didn't know how else to bring up what she wanted to say without it being weird.

"Your dad refused to sell Altea Industries to my dad, who then threw a bitch fit and then as a result refused to let us see each other anymore." Lotor says as he leans against the cubicle wall to watch his ‘ _rival’_ laugh. Presumably at the way he so casually referred to his dad's temper tantrum as a bitch fit, which in his opinion was the easiest way to refer to it.

But even as he watched her, he couldn’t help but admire the way she looked when she laughed. The way her silver curls bounced, how her eyes crinkled. It truly was a beautiful sight. One he was very lucky to see. She really had gotten more beautiful as the years had passed and Lotor hated that he had been unable to see her grow through the years. He had loved her as a child, and his crush had only grown as he found himself growing closer to his childhood friend as a teenager.

Only to be told once he hit fourteen that he was longer allowed to be friends with her because his father was mad at hers. And God how he wished now that he had been stronger to ignore his father’s thinly veiled threats about what would happen if he did contact Allura.

"I know that... but we were teenagers, a rebellious one in your case, did we really never sneak out to see each other?" He can’t help but frown at the sad tone in her voice. Had she wanted him to sneak out? Lotor had never considered that Allura had probably wanted to see him still. He had just accepted that he was no longer allowed to see her after his father threatened him, but Allura didn’t need to know that it was out of fear that he had accepted his father’s wishes.

"No, we didn't." Lotor’s own voice seems sad at saying that. He wished so badly that he had been braver but there wasn’t much that a fourteen-year-old could do against a man like his father. "Why are you thinking about this? Normally after we bang you're the first to leave." He says rather quickly, trying to maintain his tough and uncaring persona that he had developed over the years.

"Can you not call it that?"

"What banging? It's what we're doing Allura, it's not like there is any real emotional attachment there."

"And what if there was?" Allura’s voice is soft and when the taller male looks at her he catches that familiar glint in her eye. It was the one she had when she had talked about her first crush with him. A topic that had devastated him but he had been glad to talk about, if only to see how her face light up when talking about someone that she loved dearly.

"Then I would be surprised that you didn't cut it off months ago Allura." His voice is soft spoken and Allura recoils. Had he just assumed that it was her that had the emotional attachment? She knew that she had the emotional attachment but who was he to claim it was her, when he had been the one using that soft voice of his?

"Months? Why do you assume it's me that has the emotional attachment?" She says as she shifts to lean against the wall, trying her best to look like she didn’t care about him. She knew she probably didn’t pull it off as well as he would but it was hard to pretend she didn’t care for him, when she really did.

"Because you were my best friend and I know you. You wouldn't bring it up if you weren't trying to tell me in such a roundabout way that you have feelings for me." Lotor says as he steps forward and puts his hand on her waist before pulling her to his chest. “Especially when I have those same feelings.” He adds before planting a chaste kiss on those soft lips of hers.

"You're an asshole Lotor."

"Where am I wrong?"

"Didn't say you were." Allura says before slipping her hand into his as they exit the toilets and head back to the meeting. There was still the matter of that grant to discuss after all.


End file.
